


The Madness of Mirkwood

by aprilreign



Category: American McGee's Alice, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mirkwood as Wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: A drabble to play around with the prose and to see where my muse may go with this.





	The Madness of Mirkwood

"Come now." A soft deep voice comes to Alissa as she tries to wake from her subconscious mind.

"Come now child, 'tis only a dream."

"Tis not...not a...dream...it's a...a...memory..." Alissa is slipping in and out of reality. Am I woke? Or still sleeping? She's trying very hard to come out of it but...hold up...she feels lightheaded, like her body is floating above her bed. Can't see a blasted thing. Why is it so black. Alissea asks over and over and over again, drifting away in a void of nothingness.

"Ohhh. I think I'm going to be sick." She groans weakly.

" I suggest you stay calm and just rest yourself the queasiness will pass." She became still but only long enough to realize something else was making her uncomfortable.

"It's so...c-c-cold in here...f-freezing!" She chattered her teeth. Alissa hugs herself tightly as she shivers from the frosty air.

_"Then go to a place where you can warm yourself up." _A the healer's voice faded into the distance.

"Go? It's too dark to go anywhere! I'm trapped...here...in...nowhere!

_"You can go wherever you like, in your dreams." _The voice echoes back soothingly.

"I don't know where, where would I go?"

_"The Mirky Place."_

_~ Fin ~_


End file.
